


"Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

by acareeroutofrobbingbanks



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Sexual innuendos, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acareeroutofrobbingbanks/pseuds/acareeroutofrobbingbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the tumblr prompt: "you sit across from me in class and every morning you stare me down whilst eating a banana au" </p>
<p>In which Patrick has a sinful mouth, Pete has a sinful mind, but Patrick is having absolutely none of that, and he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

            “Face it, this is hopeless,” Pete sighed. He slumped down at his desk. “I think it’s safe to say that nobody hot is going to be in this class.”

            “Damn,” Joe said, patting Pete on the shoulder. “Tragic. I’m in a relationship and don’t care.”

            Pete gave his friend a withering look.

            “This isn’t about you,” he said, and Joe rolled his eyes, muttering something insulting under his breath.

            At the very last second, right before the professor entered, a miracle happened. A cute boy ran into the classroom and sat right across from Pete, eyes flashing with delight as he saw that he wasn’t late on the first day.

            “Oh, now you’re happy,” Joe said, elbowing Pete.

            “Shut up!” Pete hissed.

            The cute boy, a hat pulled down low over his eyes and glasses hiding most of the rest of his face, pulled a banana out from his bag, and had just started peeling it when he caught Pete staring. There was a choice to make- Pete could look away, or he could be bold. He stared down the boy unflinchingly, bit the edge of his lip slightly, and, with great focus so as not to screw up, winked at him.

            The boy’s eyes flashed in surprise, and one of his hands slipped, yanking the strip of peel almost all the way off the banana. He blushed, peeled the rest of it down to the halfway point, and met Pete’s eyes. The boy had pretty eyes, a sea colored green blue, and Pete could easily get used to the view.

            The guy held the banana up to his lips. He slowly, deliberately opened his mouth wide with his lips covering his teeth, and pushed the banana into his mouth, way deeper than Pete thought was entirely reasonable. His expression as he stared Pete down was sinful and immoral. Pete was really starting to enjoy the show when suddenly, the guy’s expression changed to vicious, and he bit down on the banana, hard, and ripped it out, chewing savagely while Pete’s thighs snapped shut in reflexive horror.

            Joe cackled next to him while Pete growled.

***

            “Why don’t college professors call roll?” Pete wondered later.

            “Oh god, you’re not still into him, are you?” Joe asked in disbelief.

            “I like hard to get,” Pete said.

            “And I like having a dick, but to each his own,” Joe sighed.

***

            The next class, the boy brought a banana again. Joe warned Pete not to try anything, but Pete leaned as far forward in his desk as he could, staring the boy down.

            “Hey, sugar,” Pete said, pointedly at the guy, who looked up in disbelief. “If you choke on your breakfast, can I be the one to give you mouth to mouth?”

            “Wow,” the guy said, shaking his head. “Unbelievable.”

            “That’s what they all say about me,” Pete said with a wink.

            The boy sighed, peeled the banana, stared Pete dead in the eyes, and broke it in half.

            Pete saw attendance sheet later though, and counting down heads as he scanned the list, he saw that cute boy’s name was Patrick. He could work with that.

***

            “Patrick!” Pete called his name when he saw him in the union. Patrick looked up, confused, and frowned when he saw Pete, slamming his book shut and waiting for Pete to approach him. He looked hostile, but Pete wasn’t scared off.

            “Lost my number, could I have yours?” Pete asked, smiling his best, most charismatic smile for Patrick. Thus far, the kid looked unimpressed.

            “I know who you are,” Patrick said dully.

            “My reputation precedes me?” Pete asked.

            “Yeah, that’s not a good thing,” Patrick said.

            “You sure?” Pete said. “Because I’ve been told I’m pretty good in-”

            “I’m not interested,” Patrick said flatly.

            “Oh.” Pete deflated. “Well, see you in class?”

            “Bye,” Patrick said, rolling his eyes and pulling his phone out.

***

            Pete tried to mostly avoid Patrick afterwards, but it was only a week before the universe decided Pete was undeserving of things to be easy, and he was partnered with Patrick on a project. At least Patrick didn’t look actively pissed at him.

            “Man, I hope you get this shit more than I do,” Patrick said with a little smile, nodding down at the book. Pete snorted.

            “Don’t worry, I love this stuff,” Pete said. _The Old Man and the Sea_ felt, to Pete, a little too easy for a college class, but he had to remind himself that everyone started from different levels.

            “You love this?” Patrick asked dubiously.

            “Why else would I take a lit class?” Pete asked.

            “It was all that was left open for one of my gen eds,” Patrick said. Pete nodded sympathetically.

            “Does your literature thing add to your ability to get everyone and their grandmothers into your bed?” Patrick asked.

            “No, that’s all my enormous penis,” Pete said, leaning in real close. Patrick practically fell over laughing.

            “Real-! Smooth!” Patrick laughed, and he laughed with his whole body, leaning his head on Pete’s shoulder, making Pete’s heart jump as Patrick’s whole frame shook.

            “Don’t believe me?” Pete asked, grinning down at him.

            “I guess you’ll just have to find a way to prove it,” Patrick teased, stifling his laughter, before turning back to the book. “So, what does the giant fish symbolize then?”

            Pete beamed at him.

***

            Even after the group project was over, Patrick treated Pete with a begrudging, teasing sort of friendship. He still ate a banana every morning, but if Pete could hold off on looking at him until Patrick was looking at something else, Pete could watch him eat it slow, delicate… Jesus.

            “You ever think about crushing on someone you have a chance with?” Joe asked.

            “Where would the fun be in that?” Pete asked.

            “I don’t know why I bother,” Joe said.

            “You love me,” Pete said smugly.

            “Yeah, yeah, I know,” Joe sighed.

***

            “So, wanna get coffee and talk about the book tomorrow?” Patrick asked Pete after class one day. Pete lit up, and Patrick quickly backtracked.

            “Not like a date!” he insisted.

            “I’d love to!” Pete half yelled.

            “Okay, three o’clock, bye,” Patrick said, and shoved past Pete out of the classroom.

            Sure enough, the next day they met up in the union, Patrick looking somewhat frantic.

            “You don’t get it?” Pete guessed.

            “Not at all,” Patrick said, blushing slightly and pushing his glasses higher up his nose. “It’s just- I don’t know, maybe I take this all too literally.”

            “In that case I should probably tell you that it’s not actually twelve inches long, I’m sorry,” Pete said, and Patrick laughed his full body laugh again, but only for a minute.

            “Nervous?” Pete asked.

            “I really can’t fail this,” Patrick said, “but the glasses betray me. I’m not actually an idiot.”

            “You’re plenty smart,” Pete said, offended on his behalf. Patrick rolled his eyes.

            “You don’t even know me,” he said.

            “I may or may not have looked up your senior thesis paper on classic funk and it’s evolution into modern hip hop,” Pete admitted, “And trust me, you’re really smart when you care.”

            “How did you find that?” Patrick asked.

            “Google, that’s not the point,” Pete said. “You are not an idiot.”

            “Why did you google me?” Patrick asked.

            “That’s off topic,” Pete said. “You’re not an idiot.”

            “Whatever, why did you google me?”

            “I thought the blatant crush was obvious,” Pete said with a half laugh. Patrick looked puzzled, and instead of responding, opened the book and began to pepper Pete with questions.

            Pete dutifully tutored him over three large coffees, stretching out answers until the sun set. Patrick looked grateful at the end of it, pulling Pete into the best, warmest hug Pete had ever had.

            “You think I’m an asshole,” Pete said, effectively killing the mood when they pulled apart.

            “I know you’re an asshole,” Patrick corrected him.

            “But?” Pete prompted. Patrick sighed.

            “I’m friends with this guy in my music program, Brendon-” he began, and Pete groaned.

            “That was one time!” he yelled, and Patrick startled back.

            “Sorry?” he said.

            “I’m not like that,” Pete insisted. Patrick chewed on his lip, looking Pete up and down.

            “I believe you,” he said.

            And then left.

***

            Pete was sullen the next time he came to class, and all of Joe’s shitty jokes weren’t making an indent on his sour mood. He didn’t want to see Patrick, but the teacher was a stickler for attendance, and Pete didn’t have much of a choice. Patrick walked right past him without a word, and disappointment radiated off of Pete in waves. So much for that.

            On the bright side, Patrick seemed to have forgotten his potassium rich breakfast that morning, so at least Pete didn’t have a banana to stare at and make him feel that much worse.

***

            “Pete!”

            Pete turned around in the union, shocked to see Patrick running up to him, and suddenly attacking him in a tackle hug that sent them both to the ground.

            “Ow!” Pete yelled, his books jabbing into his stomach, but Patrick seemed unperturbed.

            “I fucking aced my midterm!” Patrick said proudly. Pete’s shoulders sank, but he still smiled a little.

            “Congratulations,” he said. “Knew you had it in you.”

            “Thank you,” Patrick said, and he pulled Pete back up to his feet. He looked suddenly shy.

            “Um, I’ve gotta run to class,” he said, but I think you lost this a while back, sorry it took so long to get back to you.” He blushed, handed Pete a slip of paper, and darted away before Pete could get a word in.

            Ten digits.

            Pete loved college.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Send more prompts to cawmrseagull.tumblr.com, and while you're here, go check out The High Way to Hell. <3


End file.
